Klairine
Klairine is one of the heroes,she takes the lead role in Forest of Evil and is Klark's younger sister. Appearence In all appearences,Klairine has blond hair and gray eyes. Flash of Evil Appearence Klairine has a short-sleeved shirt that goes just bellow her waist with blue trim.She wears a gray bandana and gray shorts that goes just above her knees,she also wears black boots,a brown leather belt with her dagger sheath,and has another gray bandana tied around her right arm. Frost of Evil Appearence Personality Klairine appears silent at first,due to the Elemental Theives code,however no one knows about her connection to this thieving gang.Klairine decides to betray the gang (by leaving without them knowing) in order to be who she wants to be.Klairine shows an agression to anyone she sees as an enemy.Klairine however can be shown to feel happy,but mostly is serious about things (,old habit). When talking to others,Klairine will always call everyone by name,except Klark who she calls big bro. However in flashbacks,Klairine is seen to be carefree and opens up to others easily. Skills *White magic (Frost of Evil and onward) * healing spells *Esuna *Holy (Flames of Evil) *Klairine has good focus (In a flashback up coming in Forest of Evil,where she is able to notice Rick's crush on Chyra quickly). History Past life Klairine is child born from a rich mother,her father is an assassin,and she has an older brother Klark,whom she calls big bro when she becomes four.Three years later Klairine's father died,Klairine keeps track of Klark's grieving,knowing his thoughts about suicide as he speaks it aloud one night. Soonly when Klark brings in Chyra,Klairine tries to open up to her,but due to Chyra's shyness,it becomes difficult and decides to be patient with Chyra's personality.Soonly when Chyra is introduced with Rick,unlike her big bro,notices Rick's straight away crush on Chyra.Klairine soonly,finds out about Chyra's shy nature that she is a Demon by her finding out her family history. Soonly her mother dies,when their uncle takes care of them,she then runs away a week later.Soonly she starts living in the streets and soonly thieves find her in an alley way.Soonly Klairine joins the gang and starts stealing in the town and finally gained enough money to get her own house,which is next to Maron's.Klairine soonly sees that Maron is a normal boy,and soonly is upset of leaving her own family,since she is bounded to the gang code,she is unable to make friends or talk to anyone other then the gang.When Klark visits the village,Klairine goes into hiding to not be found.Soonly she finds out that Chyra was split in-half and that Klark is wandering to find Chyra's parts. Klairine feels guilty about not helping him and does not speak of it at all to the rest of the gang.Soonly,Maron goes on his first tresure hunting adventure and asks Klairine to come along,but she refuses.Maron then leaves and she dosen't see him ever again in years. Flash of Evil Frost of Evil Flames of Evil Fog of Evil Development Klairine originally was named "Simirror",but during the writing,the author, BlackMageMinerSoul25 (NinjaBrook25 on Wattpad,) decided to change her name to Klairine due to NinjaBrook25 also being the author of the Universa Series,she wanted names to mot be the exact same thing as other characters.The same problem came from Maron. Klairine at the time was originally also going to have Simirror's design.But her colouration was changed (like getting different eye colour,clothing),and Simirror received her own new design (the same thing happened with Chyra).But before that,Klairine was going to be a White Mage.The idea was dropped until the author decided that Klairine becomes one at the end of Flash of Evil. She originally was also not going to be Klark's younger sister,which would make Terron and Terra be the only characters who were siblings.However,the author changed that so some characters won't just have connections by just having characters be "friends" or "enemies." Klairine was also more carefree originally,but since that was already more for Chyra and Terron,Klairine was made to have a different personality,but was still less cold then Chyra was when she was the Silent Thief.Klairine would have also not know anyone else meaning that she would make the connections with others during the story.The same kind of thing would happen for Chyra,Klark,Maron,etc. Trivia *Klairine and Maron are the only two characters that had their name from the w:c:Universa *Takara "Simirror" Nagus is the character Klairine was based on Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans